


[ALL秦/双秦年下]葡萄成熟时 2、内外日夜

by momowithcarp



Category: ALL秦/双秦年下
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: 双秦年下，秦风x秦明另外ALL秦微暗黑设定





	[ALL秦/双秦年下]葡萄成熟时 2、内外日夜

2、内外日夜

高三生放学放得特别晚。  
时钟已经接近7点，抢了体育课的数学老师才恋恋不舍的停下了喂卷子的行为，青春年少的同学们每个人脸上都了无生趣，有气无力半死不活得收拾东西回家。  
早上跟秦风抄作业的那位走过路过，用伞尖戳戳秦风的腿：“我有伞，送你去车站？”  
秦风摇头。  
“那你打电话给家长让人来接呗，我借你……真不知道为啥你都不买个手机。”  
秦明把笔摔在课本上：“你你你你你你你——你说呢？！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，忘记了，你是结巴风。”对方笑得前仰后合，“走了走了，落汤鸡明天见。”  
秦风送他一个白眼。  
虽然秦风学习成绩很好，很得老师们的宠爱，但他越着急结巴越厉害这点，还是带来不少隐形的麻烦。秦明一路都把他往最好的学校送不无这方面的考虑，只有当他的价值得到最高的重视，才能弥补少年人们不自觉的伤害与歧视。在这个学校，背地里议论秦风的人确实少了很多，毕竟大家都忙着刷题，可能跟他正常交友的人也很少，而且或多或少有点功利性。正好秦风也不想浪费精力在社交上，一个人难得清静。  
他站在教学楼的大门口，抬头看着昏暗中甚至越下越大的暴雨，路灯都被雨幕遮蔽了，身边的人或说笑或尖叫，抱着书包打着伞冲进雨里，雨滴洗刷了夏季枝繁叶茂的树，翻出土地和叶片的香气，滂沱大雨带来笼罩一切的白噪音，不断有雨水溅到秦风身上，裤脚完全打湿了。  
抱着还潮潮的书包，秦风朝屋顶叹气。  
“秦风。”  
熟悉的声音穿透雨幕，轻而易举得点亮了少年眼中光芒。  
秦明打了雨伞不够，还穿了雨衣套了雨鞋，像只生怕沾到水的猫，他举着伞走到比秦风略低一阶的楼梯上，皱眉看他：“怎么头发还是湿的，”他抬起手臂，用指尖碰了碰少年冰凉的脸，“生活老师没有帮你吗？”  
秦风咧嘴笑，跳进秦明的伞下：“麻、麻烦，我不喜欢他们管我。”  
雨太大了，一把伞遮不住两个人，秦明本来是想把伞给秦风自己雨衣就行了，却被秦风一头撞进来，即使他把所有伞面都送给秦风，秦风的还是淋湿了半边。  
“别闹，会感冒，你拿着伞。”  
秦风摇头，调皮得凑过去把水珠甩在了秦明脸上：“就、就几步路，没、没关系。”说完，他挽起秦明的胳膊，一点不好意思都没有，“这样就好了。”  
“……”秦明从不勉强，“那走吧。”  
“秦明，我、我模拟考，年纪第一！”  
“嗯，辛苦了，今天请你吃饭。”  
“不、不吃，你就会请我吃麦当、麦当劳。”  
“……麦当劳已经很贵了。”  
“我、裤子短了。”  
“你是长了很多，”秦明把伞举得更高了些，“放假带你去买衣服。”  
“一言为定，你可别骗骗骗我。”  
“不会。”  
“秦明，你的伞是怎么回事？那是被刀划破的，而且刀锋锐利，是、是管制刀具吧？谁弄、谁弄的！”  
“……”  
秦明闭口不答，秦风心头有点气有点急，秦明什么都不告诉他，正要追问，秦明示意他：“你坐后面。”  
他们已经走到车旁。  
坐后面。秦风见着秦明的兴奋劲瞬间灭了一半，被秦明疑惑得瞅了眼才爬进后座，果然副驾驶已经有了人，林涛低头玩着手机游戏，笑嘻嘻得跟他打招呼：“诶哟，小汪汪，老秦说你今天被淋成落水狗了。”  
秦风一愣。  
秦明发动汽车前把湿淋淋的雨衣拍在撩鸡逗狗的林涛脸上，在林涛一声“卧槽我人头”的背景音里开出了停车位。  
“排位又掉了吧，”秦风心里幸灾乐祸，脸上还是很乖的孩子，“林、林涛哥。”  
“臭小子，”林涛被拍了一脸水，都没擦就往下划好友排名，秦风第一，秦明最后，“高三了还玩手游，老秦，没收他手机！”  
秦明轻飘飘一句：“他脑子好，没关系。”  
秦风一脸理所当然。  
“你们俩兄弟真是，”林涛抱怨，把手机丢进秦明的杂物盒，雨衣抛给后座秦风，“你知不知道我们要去哪？”  
秦风抱着雨衣摇头。  
林涛笑看专心致志看车的秦明：“你的秦明哥哥，说你读书辛苦了，又一个人在家很乖，所以今天大出血请客去吃高级自助餐——惊不惊喜，意不意外？”  
“真、真的？！”秦风往前扒，把头凑到秦明脸侧，“我还以为……”  
“坐好。”秦明头也不回地把人按回去。  
“真不容易啊，”林涛取了支烟叼在嘴里，想起后面的小朋友，把打火机收回去，“这么多年，老秦就请我吃过两次粉一次煎饼果子，今天可真是走了狗屎运。”  
秦风反应可快：“那你别别去！”  
“这也是老秦慰劳我帮他抬尸体，我为什么不去？”林涛搭了半边手臂在秦明椅背上，冲秦风挤眼，“你才是小孩子乖乖回去做作业。”  
“你你你——”  
关键时刻结巴更厉害，秦风气死。  
“喂，”秦明接通了蓝牙耳机，突然说话，“好。”  
林涛和秦风一起注视秦明。  
秦明没解释，找了个路边停车，抽出一张卡丢给林涛：“我有事，你们去吃，我密码你知道的——秦风自己回家。”  
林涛卧槽了一声，解开安全带跟着秦明一起开门下车，还不忘记把门锁了，摆明不让秦风听，他冒雨拦住说走就走的秦明，秦风贴着玻璃只听到半句“又是那边，你还没……”。  
车外没有纠结多久林涛就回来了，占据了秦明的驾驶位，双手搭上方向盘，几秒后发泄得狠狠拍了一掌。  
秦风手里攥紧了雨衣：“……秦、秦明他——”  
“他有人接，”林涛打起精神，转头对秦风努力笑了笑，“我带你去吃。”  
秦风怎么想怎么难受，秦明随时随地都可能突然走开，一直令秦风无法释怀，好像他被秦明遗弃在另一个世界里。  
今天又是这样，明明好不容易回来，他要带自己去吃饭的。  
秦风忍不住了：“凭、凭什么不告诉我！我、我也姓秦！”  
“呵，”林涛开车比秦明猛，一脚刹车一脚油门，让秦风差点儿把脸贴上驾驶座后头，“凭什么？就凭你未成年，小弟弟，你拿到身份证再说吧。”  
“我、我我我——”  
见着秦风不开心，林涛就（幼稚的）开心了，吹起了小曲。  
“你、你、你——”秦风气炸，“你神经病！”  
“哈？你这小鬼，我还没嫌弃你，你倒埋汰我来了？”林涛以不可思议的语气道，“如果不是你，秦明他会去学法医吗？他会跟我一起考警察学院。”  
虽然秦风不明白自己跟秦明的志愿有什么关系，但不妨碍他怼回去：“那是我哥不想被你烦！”  
林涛听了，巨不屑的一笑，秦风从后视镜里见了，又气个半死。  
其实秦风也知道，要是秦明烦林涛，早就不跟对方来往了。  
林涛认识秦明比秦风还久，秦明搬到龙番市是高一，转学后第一个朋友就是林涛，高三时候，也是他跟秦明一起放学回家，捡到了秦风。有很多事是林涛知道，秦风不知道的，比如秦明每次是去哪，干什么？他们低头碰在一起为这事有时会低声吵起来，然而不管争吵还是和好，都与秦风无关。  
这感觉糟糕透了。  
“我、我要回家。”秦风赌气说。  
“哈？不行，老秦说让我带你去吃的，卡都给我了。”  
对啊，你还知道秦明的密码。  
秦风更气了：“我要回家，我、我不吃了！”  
“闹什么……”  
秦风从书包最里面掏出一个手机，所有联系人只有一个人的名字，解锁拨号，接通后马上说：“喂秦、秦明，我不吃了，我要回家！我——”  
“你他妈——”林涛出乎意料的急，安全驾驶都不管了，回身把手机抢下来关机，“你想害死秦明啊！”  
“秦明不在，我吃什、什么！”  
“好好好，回去回去，”林涛满脸受不了，“等会我开进小区门口，车钥匙给你，你自己开进车库，没问题吧。”  
常规操作。  
秦风点头，然后锲而不舍揪出刚刚一闪而过的疑点：“你刚才，说什么？秦明为、为什么不能接、接电话？”  
林涛抓抓头发，减速停在红灯前，好笑得盯着后视镜里少年认真正直的眼睛：“哦，你以为，秦明养你的钱哪来的？”

光线不好，虽然是无影灯但偏暗，好像电压不够随时会熄灭。  
生命监测也不完备。  
秦明用眼角扫过心电图，再回到自己手指间，浅蓝的无菌手套在灯光的照射下显得发白，口罩遮住了他大半张脸，只露出平静而沉默的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔似乎映着他敏捷而细致的动作，一个个手术结整齐利落得缝合了切开的伤口，闭合温暖鲜活的腹腔。  
没有护士和第一助手，也没有严格的手术流程，秦明缝合完成之后就扯下了口罩，并起手指朝窗户外等着的人勾了勾，然后坐在一旁休息。  
“泰哥！”  
一群人蜂拥而至，冲开手术室的门，围住手术床大呼小叫，好像全麻的人能听到声音似的。  
秦明取下手套，瞅了一眼，没说话。  
紧跟后面的是一个身高近两米的大汉，身着西装都能瞧见健壮虬结的肌肉，方块脸，左脸一道刀疤，光头，戴墨镜，腰间毫不避讳的别着手枪。  
他直接走向秦明，高大的阴影把秦明完全覆盖了。  
他说：“……明哥，钱已经打过去了。”  
秦明不在意得点点头。  
大汉再走一圈，关掉手术灯，拨开人群，免得把伤者憋死：“你们，去谢谢明哥。”  
“谢谢明哥！”  
“明哥妙手仁心！”  
“明哥，有什么术后需要注意的吗？”  
秦明站起来，伤者腹部明显的两道刀伤十分明显，他回答，声音跟他与尸体说话差不多，或许对尸体更有感情：“你们听吗？”  
……好像不怎么听。  
大汉说：“明哥，辛苦了，车已经准备好了，就在门口。”  
秦明有些头昏，他累了，气息略微不稳：“几点了？”  
“凌晨五点。”大汉回答。  
六个小时的手术。  
大汉把秦明的手机递给他：“有人打过电话，没说清对面就挂了，说他要回家。”  
秦明双手交错，略微露出点笑意。  
大汉也知道秦明家里的事，面容同样松快了一点，然后他自己的手机响起，说了几句之后，对要出门的秦明说：“抱歉，明哥，”秦明疲惫得望向他，“聂哥想找你说说话。”

信号灯转绿，林涛过了十字路口，无意看了一眼后视镜里的秦风，发现秦风的脸色先绿后红，不知道想了什么，红了一阵又变黑，越来越向锅底靠近，还眼睛发红。  
“……”林涛发现自己真的不适合陪小孩，“停、停停，不管你在想什么，停下来，事情肯定跟你想的不一样，OK？”  
“我、我我想了什么——”秦风嘴硬。  
林涛发现自己——想抽烟：“谁知道你看了什么种子什么片？”眼见秦风好似牛角尖钻得更深，他无奈道，“不是什么别的人，你不是被人收养吗？秦明捡到你时他自己都没成年，怎么上户口，当然是挂了别的关系，算你和秦明的养父吧。”  
“养、养父？”  
秦风其实想过这个问题，不过秦明从来懒得回答。  
“对啊，”林涛思考片刻，“不过他也没有真正抚养过秦明，就是助学和提供贷款，算干爹吧。”  
秦风耳朵一竖，突然红透，脖子青筋都一跳一跳，咬牙切齿站起来，砰一下撞到头，在林涛耳边喊了出来：  
“干、干爹！！！！！”


End file.
